Daphne Greengrass
by Metanfetamina
Summary: Solo eres una niña. Una cría enfundada en un disfraz que le queda demasiado grande. Te subes en esos altísimos tacones para olvidar el hecho de que bajo las suelas descansa tu inocencia, te maquillas los ojos para tratar de ocultar ese brillo que habla de tu miedo al rechazo, te pintas los labios para sentir que de algún modo podrás marcar a todo aquel que pase por ellos.


**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherin desnudos. _

_**Nota previa:**__ Esta historia participa en el reto temático de febrero «Slytherin» del foro __Amor de Tercera Generación__. Ojo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>«DAPHNE GREENGRASS»<strong>_

_«I'm the girl you've been thinking about, the one thing you can't live without._

_I'm the girl you've been waiting for, I'll have you down on your knees, I'll have you begging for more._

_You don't know about this life I've led, all these roads I've walked, all these tears I've bled._

_I am the dirt you created, I am your sinner, I am your whore._

_But let me tell you something, baby:_

_you love me for everything you hate me for»._

Whore, In this moment

* * *

><p><em>«Zorra». <em>

Así es como te llaman. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que lo sabes; lo sabes y dices que no te importa porque eres consciente de que tras esa palabra se esconde una atención que roza la obsesión.

También sabes que el calificativo se pronuncia entre lágrimas, con voz ahogada por el odio y la mandíbula tan tensa que está a punto de reventar. Sabes que cuando viene de una mujer es la envidia la que espolea el término, que cuando viene de un hombre es por esa polla apretada contra una bragueta que se vuelve pequeña cuando entras en escena.

_«Zorra»._

Lo repites entre risas que tintinean por dentro, como un cristal fragmentado en mil pedazos por el tono de esa carcajada. Esquirlas que se te clavan en las entrañas y que se infectan cada vez que alguien vuelve a pronunciarlo:

_«Zorra». _

Haces ver que no te importa, haces ver que te gusta. Dices entre ronroneos y gestos estudiados que tú no te vendes, que te regalas. Explicas que incluso haces distinciones, que escoges entre toda la mierda a aquel pedazo de basura que combina mejor con tus propósitos.

Y los demás se lo creen. Piensan que ya está, que eso es lo que engloba tu nombre. Que Daphne Greengrass fue, es y será una zorra. Nada más.

Algunos, a los que todavía no has destrozado, los que esperan que lo hagas, dicen que también eres ironía. Una carcajada amarga y una sonrisa sesgada dirigida a un público del que te jactas. Dicen que caminas con la nariz apuntando a un cielo que crees que te pertenece, que tus zapatos restallan sobre el suelo como si quisieran aplastar toda la mediocridad de tu alrededor. Dicen que eres incomprensible y que quieres serlo, que te sitúas cada día delante de un espejo y te enamoras de la imagen que este te devuelve.

Se equivocan.

Solo eres una niña.

* * *

><p>Tienes una botella en la mano. Acaricias con mimo la superficie del vidrio verde, tratando de captar el tacto del líquido que hay tras él. Sin siquiera mirar el nombre que reza la etiqueta, sabes que está llena de malas intenciones, de convenciones morales pisoteadas al ritmo de una música que chirría en alguna esquina de la Sala Común.<p>

Y al destaparla, lo hueles. Hueles el sudor cálido que poco después te pegará el pelo a la nuca, el frío que te recorrerá la columna al despertarte a la mañana siguiente y recordar. Inhalas, y captas diversión. El momento de asueto que tiene un preso cuando le conceden sus diez minutos de paseo en el patio. Cinco metros cuadrados de libertad dentro de una cárcel llena de seres que sueñan con devorar la poca alma que te queda.

Acercas el ojo a la boca de la botella y los vapores del líquido amarillento te queman las retinas. Escuece, casi tanto como la necesidad de que comience a desfilar por tu garganta. Entonces, cuando tragas entre una media sonrisa que vaticina tragedias, te bebes también el miedo, la ansiedad, los porqués y las preguntas que los ocasionan.

No te gusta el sabor, pero aun así lo disfrutas. El ardor que te contrae el estómago, que fermenta en él la realidad durante esas pocas horas que tú consideras paradigma del libre albedrío. Comienzan las risas, carcajadas con la voz seca y las comisuras de los labios apuntando al techo, formadas por líneas invisibles de esa necesidad que te has bebido. Son ecos de sinsentidos, de terrores transformados en ironías.

El hormigueo va cuesta abajo desde tu estómago hasta tu entrepierna cuando te enamoras a la tercera copa de un desconocido. El pulso te dice que es perfecto, y la imaginación, que flota en un líquido amargo, le construye una personalidad que finges que te importa. Sabes, aunque no lo reconozcas, que esa vida que sueñas con él terminará y empezará en una cama con las sábanas sucias, manchadas a los quince minutos por la decepción que flotará en un aire aspirado a trompicones.

Sabes que después te incorporarás en un colchón ajeno a tus anhelos y te pondrás la ropa a toda prisa, tropezando con la dignidad y con el arrepentimiento. Que te desayunarás el llanto antes de volver a tu propio dormitorio y tumbarte en la cama, que esta oscilará como si navegara sobre el patetismo y el vacío que te envuelven.

Pero, a pesar de todo, volverás a hacerlo. Reclamarás tu falsa libertad, con un grillete que va desde tu muñeca hasta esa botella que volverás a sostener en la mano, acariciando con dedos laxos su superficie. Como si quisieras captar el tacto del líquido que hay tras ella.

* * *

><p>Solo eres una niña.<p>

Una cría enfundada en un disfraz que le queda demasiado grande. Te subes en esos altísimos tacones para olvidar el hecho de que bajo las suelas descansa tu inocencia, te maquillas los ojos para tratar de ocultar ese brillo que habla de tu miedo al rechazo, te pintas los labios para sentir que de algún modo podrás marcar a todo aquel que pase por ellos.

Pero no lo habrás hecho. Llegarás a tu habitación, te lavarás la cara y, con ella, todo resquicio de esperanza de escapar de la mediocridad. Te mirarás en un espejo, convexo por tus complejos, y las lágrimas volverán a peregrinar sobre la piel de tus mejillas.

Y, después, volverás a la cama. Te mantendrás a un lado, como si esperaras a alguien, mientras que el hueco vacío de tu izquierda se ríe con su tacto frío de tu soledad.

* * *

><p>Vuelves a tener una botella en la mano.<p>

Tratas otra vez de ahogarte en ella, de borrar con alcohol las líneas de una historia que tú misma te escribiste.

Te observo, como siempre he hecho, como siempre haré. Te observo y sonrío. Sé que me ves aunque no me estés mirando, sé que ese hueco que hay en tu cama lleva mi nombre escrito con lágrimas y borrado con gritos ahogados contra la almohada.

Entonces te pones en pie, sobre esos tacones que solo yo sé que pisan lo que nunca fuiste y que pudiste haber sido. Le regalas tu botella al chico con el que hablabas, aquel cuyo nombre has aprendido y olvidado demasiado pronto, y avanzas hacia mí.

Tus ojos rebuscan entre los míos todas las respuestas. Se encuentran con tu reflejo y no ven el envoltorio, sino ese caramelo pasado que hay dentro, eso que prometía dulzor y acaba regalando el sabor agrio de una mentira demasiado vieja.

—He tomado una decisión —dices cuando llegas hasta el sofá en el que estoy sentado. Te quedas parada frente a mí y esperas, como si solo existieran los dos metros que nos envuelven, como si nadie nos estuviera mirando y tratando de adivinar qué pasará esta vez.

Me tiendes la mano y me guías cuando la acepto y me incorporo. Pasamos a través de una Sala Común llena de gente que se emborrona. La música se pierde con ellos y solo somos capaces de escuchar nuestros pasos. Dejamos los susurros de Draco sobre el cuello de Pansy para después, no nos preguntamos cómo acabará la pelea entre Gregory y un chaval de segundo que ha llamado maricón a Vincent, tampoco nos fijamos en la máscara de Blaise ni en el par de chicas que desean dejársela puesta y arrancarle a mordiscos todo lo demás.

Tac. Tac. Tac.

Unas escaleras por las que me obligas a perseguirte con una mano fría y firme.

Tac. Tac. Tac.

La habitación de séptimo nos recibe, como tantas otras veces ha hecho, y nos ofrece intimidad y cinco camas entre las que escoger. Vas hacia la mía, como siempre haces, y te deshaces a patadas de los tacones por el camino. Yo te sigo, desabrochándome la corbata y arrancándome con urgencia la camisa.

Me encajo en el hueco que me dejas, el que sabes que me pertenece: dos piernas abiertas, la espalda apoyada contra el cabecero y la lengua delineando los labios.

—He tomado una decisión —repites contra mi clavícula, entre besos y unos arañazos suaves en la piel de mi cadera.

Y yo me río en tu oreja porque sé qué me vas a decir.

—A partir de ahora nuestra relación va a ser exclusiva —ordenas. No necesitas variar el tono, las palabras se escapan en un susurro que me recorre por dentro y me impregna con su significado.

Vuelvo a reír. Una carcajada suave que hace juego con mi gesto: me doy la vuelta, apoyando la espalda en tu pecho, con tus muslos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y tu mejilla recostada en mi hombro. Me acaricias los brazos desnudos de todo menos de cicatrices y de un tatuaje, uno que tú no tienes pero cuyo ardor te quema con la misma intensidad que a mí.

—¿Y qué pasa con los tríos? —pregunto entre una media sonrisa.

—Nada de tríos. Ya me he cansado, Theodore.

Repaso tus piernas con los dedos, a medio camino entre la caricia y la promesa.

—¿Te ha servido de algo?

—No —reconoces tras un beso en el hombro—. Pensé que sí, pensé que me haría sentir mejor y a veces, durante un brevísimo instante, lo hacía. Un segundo en el que las cosas encajaban, en el que sabía quién era. Después todo se iba a la mierda. Después follaba y la magia moría. ¿Sabes lo que te quiero decir? Ese momento en el que todos aquellos idiotas se sentían afortunados porque me iban a bajar las bragas, ese instante en el que daban las gracias, en el que todavía no se lo creían. Eso era… era maravilloso. Y después nada. Después una total y absoluta nada.

—¿Te gustaría que hubiera sido distinto? —Sé la respuesta pero quiero que me la diga, que vuelva a recordarme cómo funciona el mundo.

—Por supuesto que no. Si no lo hubiera hecho todavía seguiría pensando que tendría que hacerlo, no habría aprendido. ¿Cómo vas a aprender si no te equivocas? No me arrepiento de haber sido lo que quise ser, simplemente he decidido ser otra cosa.

La zorra, la ironía, la botella, la niña. Y ahora…

—¿El qué?

—Daphne. Daphne Greengrass.

—¿Y quién es Daphne Greengrass?

Me deshago del abrazo y vuelvo a girarme. Vuelvo a mirarte, como siempre he hecho, como siempre haré. Tiro de tu cintura y te tumbo completamente en la cama, cargando parte de mi peso sobre tu cuerpo y librándote del resto al apoyar los brazos a ambos lados de tu cara.

Me agarras de la nuca, guiando mi boca hacia la tuya, y susurras sobre mis labios ese _«no lo sé, dímelo tú» _que me vuelve loco.

Has revuelto en el baúl de tu existencia y no te has encontrado. Te has dado cuenta de que está repleto por las cosas que no hiciste, que no quisiste, que no disfrutaste, que no sentiste. Que no viviste. Está lleno de un tiempo que desaprovechaste intentando ser algo.

Intentando ser mejor. Más lista, más alta, más válida, más interesante. Intentando ser para que otro te reconociera, para que te envidiara, para que te valorara. Intentando ser tantas cosas que olvidaste ser lo que eras.

Ahora te sientes sola, acunada por un tiempo que nunca te perteneció pero que vaticina un final. La cuerda del reloj se agota, el tic marca la primera nota del réquiem. El tac resuena junto a tu primer gemido.

Daphne Greengrass ha sido muchas cosas. Ha sido una zorra, una ironía, una botella encadenada a su muñeca y una niña.

Pero es mucho más.

Mi mejor amiga, mi peor enemiga. Mis fantasías y mis pesadillas. Mi primera chica y también la última. Es la que me enseñó que es más fácil llamar odio al amor y que a veces son exactamente lo mismo. La que me hirió y me curó con la misma sonrisa esculpida en esa cara demasiado perfecta como para que tras ella existiera felicidad.

Es mía.

Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será.

_«Mía»._

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>.

Antes de nada, quiero agradecerle a _Victoire Black_ que me azuzara con un mensaje privado, que hiciera que sacara un fragmento de esta historia que llevaba mucho tiempo acumulando polvo. Empecé a escribir esto, aunque no supiera exactamente qué era, pensando siempre en esta chica, y hasta ahora no fui capaz de desarrollarlo y de titularlo.

Quizá lo sintáis incongruente. Lo es, igual que lo es ella. Lo es como solo puede serlo alguien que decide lo que quiere ser y cuándo lo quiere ser.

Gracias por leer, por hacerme saber siempre que te apetezca tu opinión.

Y gracias a ti, Zaira. Por ser lo que fuiste, lo que eres y lo que serás.


End file.
